Quidditch Truce
by Oldwickedsongs
Summary: *Completed* In a special teachers vs. students Quidditch match, both the Boy Who Lived and his least fave Professor take a second look. R/R
1. Day in the Garden

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter, don't own Quidditch and don't own much of anything except an old piece of gum, chewed up pencil and paper. Its all I need.

**The Quidditch Truce**

By: Erised 

"Master?"

"Yes Babbitt, what is it?"

"Master Dumbledore be wantin ya."

"Tell him I'm busy."

"He's waiting in the parlor, sir. I couldn't tell em no."

Severus Snape looked up and rubbed his brow with his arm. He meant to wipe the sweat from his face but succeeded in only adding dirt to his face. It was summer and he was in his garden tending to fresh Brazilian Mandrakes which were about to mature soon, if he could manage. He sighed and tried to calm himself. He didn't want to see Albus right now. He had spent the last week doing whatever Lord Voldemort asked of him and right now, he just wanted to lose himself in his garden and enjoy some semblance of a normal life. He stood and sighed again, drinking the pumpkin juice Babbitt, his house-elf offered to him. Babbitt also handed him a wet wash cloth to wipe away the earth from his hands.

"The best soap in the world couldn't wipe the filth off my hands Babbitt." Snape said, thinking about the blood that have covered his hands the night before.

Babbitt looked at him innocently. "Sir? I don't understand."

"Never mind." Snape replied looking at Babbitt. She had been the closest thing to a life long friend he had and he smiled to think of all his secrets she guarded. He would have granted her freedom whenever she asked for it but she never thought about. And she down right scared him when he mentioned it. He smiled at her, thanked her and went into his manor.

Akel Dama had been in the Snape family for centuries and of all the rooms, Severus had yet to explore them all. He got lost on his way to Dumbledore's parlor (one of nine he had counted so far) but finally he caught the Headmaster humming and followed it.

Severus entered the room and studied it. "Haven't seen this one before." He mused to himself.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "How are you Severus?"

"Alive, Headmaster."

"As good as I can expect I suppose."

Severus nodded but said nothing as he went to pour the tea.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here?"

"Quite the contrary." Severus said handing Dumbledore a teacup. "I assumed you came to hear about my latest exploits as a Death Eater."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I hate the way you throw that around with such ease."

"We monster do that." Severus said with a thin lipped smile. "Cheers!" He sipped his tea and looked up. "So what brings you here then?"

"Quidditch."

The monster was dumbstruck. "I'm sorry?"

"Quidditch." Dumbledore said. "It's a wizard sport composing of two teams of seven. Its played with three balls: Bludgers, Quaffles and a Golden Snitch."

"I know what it is!" Severus hissed. "But why are you talking to me about it."

"McGonagall and I are putting together a match for the school this summer. It will be at Hogwarts and mainly the only reason I am doing so is for everyone's benefit. Cedric's death last year shook the entire school." Dumbledore paused. Snape hadn't reacted in the slightest and it disturbed him. He knew Snape to be a unemotional man but he felt Severus was becoming to accustomed to playing the role of Voldemort's lackey again. He feared Severus would revert.

"Keep going, Headmaster."

"Well, for fun- we are putting together a game. Teachers verus Students."

Severus was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"The Students have already put together their team. Young Potter is the Seeker of course. Robert Davies from Ravenclaw is Captain."

"And the teachers team?"

"Hooch is Captain naturally, we had a little trouble but we found some past teachers to join in the fun too. But Hooch is only accepting one person to be the Keeper."

"Hagrid?"

Dumbledore smiled. "No."

"Binns?"

"You."

Severus groaned. "I haven't played Quidditch since I was a student. Unlike Hooch, I didn't keep up my training."

"But you were the best Keeper Slytherin House had in a long time." The Headmaster inhaled cautiously. "And you were an even better Seeker."

"I stopped playing remember?" Snape said coldly. Then, for good measure he added a lie. "I never cared for it."

"That's just because you preferred Dueling better."

Severus shook his head. Their eyes met in a cold battle of wills.

"Think of it this way," Dumbledore began. "It's the only time I'm condoning you beating up students."

"Damn. That was low." Severus hissed. "Fine. I'll do it."

"I know. I've already told Hooch you would."

"Damn you again Albus. You know you're worst then Voldemort...everyone thinks he's sneaky but no, you're right there under people's noses calling the shots. That's evil."

"I'm obvious." Dumbledore shrugged, standing. "And no one can stop me." He laughed and handed Snape a sheet of paper. "Game's in two weeks at the School."

Snape began to read it as Dumbledore started to leave. "Oh Albus."

"Yes?"

"Don't sleep at home tonight." He said casually. "I'm coming tonight."

Their eyes met over the sheet of paper and Dumbledore shivered. He was too calm about some things.


	2. He was what?!?

"Snape is playing as the Teacher's Keeper?!?" Harry Potter couldn't believe his ears.

He was still wearing Dudley's oversized blue jeans and dingy red shirt from last night when the Grangers had rescued from his family. Surprisingly Uncle Vernon had reacted better towards Hermione's family then to Ron's but perhaps that was because when Mr. Granger called, he paid Vernon every complement he could think of. Vernon glared at Hermione once or twice but otherwise, he was well behaved. Harry and Hermione was picked up by Charlie Weasley later that evening.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she glanced up to Harry and Ron, who were both reclining on Ron's dirty bedroom floor looking over magazines. She was reading a book on Ancient Runes. "Why should it be such a surprise?" She asked. "Professor Snape played on the Slytherin for almost three years. They played him as a Keeper mainly but he was best as a Seeker."

"How do you know?"

"Professor Sinistra told me." She answered calmly.

"Why would she know?"

"She's friends with him."

"Snape has friends?" Ron made a face that describe what Harry's feelings on the subject again. Hermione made a sound and threw a book at Ron.

"Why did he quit?" Harry asked. He loved Qudditch and couldn't understand why someone would give it up.

"He never told her. He just stopped in his fourth year, mid-season. Sad part was, it was the year he played Seeker. If he hadn't of quit, your dad wouldn't have led Gryffindor to victory that year."

Harry stood and walked to Hermione's chest. He began to dig through it. She had books galore and normally he wouldn't be caught dead reading any of them. But there was one book, she would have. It was an old scrap book from the school days of his parents. She had gotten it from McGonagall and had showed him it once. He didn't like it.

Gingerly he flipped through the pages of the moving wizards, many of them no longer alive because of Death Eaters or Voldemort. And those future Death Eaters were staring at him up now. A group of students stared at him smugly. They were the rich kids, the adversaries of the Marauders. They were called playfully the Illuminatti.

A younger but no less brooding version of Severus Snape was with them. He seemed terribly out of place among them, and he was sulking in the corner of the picture looking at not at happy to be there. He looked tired, wary but proud of himself. He was wearing green robes that were cut to bare minium. A Seeker's uniform, sleek and loose allowing movement. He appeared to be carrying something in his left arm but it was cut from the picture. Harry slid the picture out of its place and read it.

_"The Hogwarts Illuminatti and Slytherin Seeker. Slytherin verus Gryffindor, final score 320 to 160."_

"He broke the tie." Harry said. "He won the game."

"That was his last one too." Hermione said softly.

"So why did he quit?"

"Maybe his hair got in his face." Ron joked.

Harry laughed hollowly and glanced back unto the page, wondering.


	3. Day of the Match

The school was alive in the midst of summer and it wasn't only students but also patrons, the board of Governors, alumnae old families, new money, other schools, curious onlookers and a score of others, including past staff members. The Qudditch field gleamed and everyone was excited.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to this special faculty versus students match. I'd like to thank the Board of Governors for allowing this match to take place. We almost forgive you trying to take our Headmaster a year ago." The crowd laughed jovially but there was a distinct look of dislike on Lucius Malfoy's face. Lee Jordan, however, ignored it and continued to announce. "The student team is assembled by their peers and are considered the best of the four Houses. The House Captains made the final rulings. The staff team is headed up by Madame Hooch who has played with the Welsh team and she hand picked her team of past and present teachers. I have it from good sources that two special players will be preforming today."

Inside the student clubhouse the players readied themselves. They were all grim-faced and serious as they tied their robes, fastened boots and tried to keep their fear out of their eyes.

"Remember this is just for fun so enjoy yourself and if we win, its more for the better." Roger Davies said, looking charming in his Ravenclaw blue. He was playing today as Keeper. Harry slid off the bench and peered out the tent to the stands.

He picked out Cho Chang instantly. She was sitting with Professor Sinistra and both were laughing. Cho had braided her hair and had a deep purple ribbon entwined within it. She had put on a little make up on and it made her even more beautiful. She laughed at something Sinistra said and it made her glow. Harry blushed when she caught his eye, smiled and wave. She slid down and walked towards the tent.

"Going to win?" She asked.

It took a moment for him to find his voice. "Uh-huh."

She laughed. "You sound sure of yourself."

"Uh-huh."

"Well...I'll see you after the game."

"Uh...huh"

She smiled again and turned to inch back to her seat. Harry watched her go then turned around and hit his head against the wall. "Stupid!" He shouted.

A fellow teammate smiled and laughed. "Don't worry Harry, she hardly noticed."

"Severus, you feeling alright? You're already stretched and warmed-up? You know the trick it just-"

"Edith, I swear if you tell me to keep my eye on the ball one more time it will have dire consequences."

Madame Hooch took a step away from Snape then nodded. "Ah. Quite right Severus."

Severus exhaled and put his foot on the bench to fasten it. He tied it, studied it and undone the lace to do them again. McGonagall looked at him amused. He looked away embarrassed and tied his boots. He slammed his boot down again and inhaled.

"Nervous?" McGonagall asked.

"Out of practice." He muttered. "I would have preferred more practice A couple of laps around the field with Flitwick as a Quaffle or a Bludger and I would be more relaxed."

"Severus!"

"What?!?"

"Behave!"

"I am behaving. If I wasn't I would be relaxed." He dodged a sock that was sent flying straight at him and walked to the edge of the room, looking at all the people congregated. He began to pick out enemies and allies from among the throng. He rebuked himself but he knew he couldn't help it. He was a Death Eater and nothing, and no one would be able to release him from that fate. He looked down at his left arm. A white bandage covered the whole of his forearm. He said he had burned himself one night during a work session. The other teachers accepted that and didn't question it. He knew he could never be a part of them. He was different and would always be so. It was a grim truth. He looked back at the tent. McGonagall and Hooch were giggling as the Chasers readied themselves. (One was checking a mirror.) He turned back just as someone put their hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" She asked.

Severus smiled. "Astra."

Astra Sinistra was beautiful but young. Incredible raven hair framed her pale face, and almond shaped blue eyes. She looked particularly fine in her slender black robes. She was a relatively new teacher, and as a student she had been in his class. A fact Severus couldn't help but remembering. She was the closest thing to a girlfriend he had in some time. She reached up and kissed his cheek. They had nursed a romance last year, during the Championship but Severus had ended it abruptly. Astra was from the generation he called the Wounded. The Wounded were those who grew up during and shortly after the Dark Times, and had missing members because of Voldemort's Death Eaters. Correction, he forced himself to remember, Astra was missing loved ones because of him.

"I'll make you a bet, Potions Master."

"And that is?"

"If we when you take me out to dinner. If we lose you go home alone tonight."

"Now you're giving my reason to allow the kids to win."

She hit his arm playfully. "Severus!"

"What?"

"Behave..." She purred. "Or better yet, don't." She smiled at him again and walked back into the tent.

He watched her go. She was beautiful.

"Behave Snape."

"Always Remus." He answered without looking back. Lee Jordan's voice was speaking again. It was time to enter the field.


	4. The Match

"Entering is the Teachers team." Lee Jordan announced.

The grass was crisp under his boots. The people were cheering and for a moment Severus was certain he was a student again. He forgot how much he had loved this. He felt McGonagall's hand on his shoulder. He shifted his dark green robes away from his shoulder. She smiled.

"Damn Slytherin." She joked.

He snorted. "Still jealous my House held the title for all those years?"

"No, still angry you had to gloat."

He shrugged. "I'm a Slytherin. It's my nature."

"We have two heads of Houses playing today: Professor Minerva McGonagall will be playing Chaser and Professor Severus Snape will play Keeper. Madam Hooch is also playing Chaser. Professor Astra Sinistra is playing Seeker. Professor Vector fills the last Chaser spot and the Beaters are two past teachers: Gilderoy Lockhart and Remus Lupin."

Lockhart was in true fashion, enjoying the attention. He was waving, bowing and blowing kisses to the crowd unaware that Lupin had turned his hair a bright orange.

"Chasers for the students are Alicia Spinnet, of Gryffindor, Eugene Montague, of Slytherin, and Susan Bones of Hufflepuff."

Severus glanced at Susan and nodded. She smiled back at him. She was probably the only child he was nice to but for a darker reason. He was the reason she didn't have grandparents.

"Beaters are Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Terry Boot of Ravenclaw. Also of Ravenclaw is Keeper and Captain, Roger Davies and Gryffindor's own, Harry Potter as Seeker. And now a word for our Headmaster and Referee Albus Dumbledore."

Harry Potter watched as the Headmaster took the field. He touched his throat with his wand and then spoke clearly.

"Not three months ago we watched as two of our own competed against themselves and others to win a cup to prove their worth on this very field. This event was suppose to be an occasion of friendly competition and good natured fun, but sadly this was cut short by a darker occasion. Had not been so, a Hufflepuff would easily had been Captain of this team. This game is to honor Cedric Diggory and now please allow a moment of silence."

Harry glanced around the stadium, heads bowed in unison and he saw a few wipe tears away. He swiped at a few of his own. He looked up through his bangs to see Snape lingering away from everyone else. There was something rare in Snape's stance...he looked almost human. There was something strange in his eyes, he looked completely out of place. Harry caught Snape's eyes and nodded. The Potions Master sneered and Harry smiled. He would have been relieved to see Snape back to his old self, had Harry not been terrified of Snape.

Dumbledore raised his hand, placing the whistles on his lips. With one swift movement, he kicked open the box, releasing the balls and blowing his whistle. The teams kicked off and the game was on.

"And it is Spinnet quickly takes possession of the Quaffle tosses it to Montague who takes a shot a goal..."

Snape swept down and threw it out of the way.

"Straight to McGonagall who passes Hooch, Malfoy sends a Bludger towards and narrowly misses...Hooch had passed it back to McGonagall, she zooms pass Davies...ready to score and-" Jordan groaned as the first shot swept clean through. "Teachers score. 10-0, Come on kids! They can't give you detention!"

Harry caught sight of Sinistra spiraling away. He couldn't see what she was after but he trailed her.

Snape smiled, his eyes following the Snitch hard. He turned his head and barely caught a second attempt by Montague. The boy cursed under his breath and he enjoyed a fierce sneer. Montague backed off slowly, bumping into Bones. She dropped the Quaffle and it was quickly recovered by Spinnet.

"And Professor Lupin sends a Bludger towards Potter which causes the Seeker lose his grip, come on Potter you can do better then that...and meanwhile Lockhart is..."

Lockhart hearing his name looked up and smiled genteelly. The group of sixth year girls he was flirting with smiled and swooned at the sight of those pearly whites. He wasn't paying attention to the flying Bludger that Lupin sent speeding towards him.

Snape laughed so hard he almost fell off his broom, allowing Susan Bones to score the first goal for the students. It didn't seem to matter to the teachers, however, considering most of the teachers (and a few students) were happily thanking Lupin for his move.

Lee Jordan was on the floor, rolling.

Professor Vector pulled off a move that would make even the professionals swoon. He slammed the Quaffle into the goal only to be followed a moment later by a goal made by McGonagall. "And the score is 30-10, teachers"

Snape glanced back at Sinistra who when Lockhart kissed a Bludger had lost sight of the Snitch. But so did Potter so the game was still anyone's. Malfoy turned out to be a better Beater then he was a Seeker. Or maybe, Snape thought, he just liked to throw heavy balls at teachers. Snape smiled. So would he.

"Venting hostilities young Malfoy?" He asked the air. "Why no, Professor, I'm just trying to prove I'm good at something because I'm a snot nose little prick, like my father before me. But at least I can come out and say I'm in love Mr. Potter unlike my father who went into a marriage bed with a woman he didn't deserve instead of professing his undying love for..." Snape searched for a name for his macabre little story. "Peter Pettigrew." He swooped down and threw back the Quaffle. "Venting hostilities Mr. Snape?" He chuckled. "Why yes, yes I am."

"Snape talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?"

He glanced at Lupin who had zoomed past him. He considered calling out to him but thought better of it.

"And as for Mr. Lupin, he is totally in love with McGonagall...come to think of it Dumbledore is the one who scares me. Him and Hagrid are always in that little hut, especially late at night..." Snape shivered. "Um, no."

"Severus, head up!"

Too late. The impact caused Snape to fall off his broom and take a dive towards the floor. He didn't have time to think as the green grass came closer...and closer and...

"Fuck!" He spat.

Dumbledore was by his side. "You alright?"

"Peachy fucking keen, Albus. I try and dislocate my shoulder every so often just to keep my senses up to par."

"Behave Snape."

"I bloody behaving if I wasn't, Flitwick would be a Bludger, Harry would be a Snitch and I would be plaster off my bum with a nice Brandy."

Dumbledore laughed and helped him back on the broom. "Lets play!"

Snape smirked and flew back to his post. He smirked. "He likes Hagrid." He glanced at the score board. 70-20 students. He wondered briefly if the Chasers were so afraid of him, they tried to stay away. He looked up and let Bones score again. "Now lets see...does Harry like Hermione or Ron?"


	5. Daydreams and Blugder II

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long posting this, I got slammed last semster but now it's summer and I'm free. This was very quickly edited so I am sorry for this mistakes. Anyways enjoy and for those fans of my Dark Prince- I'm working on a sequel. Also, I am dire need of a beta. Any takers? 

"GRYF-FIN-DOR, GRYF-FIN-DOR, GYRF-FIN-DOR!!!!"

All around the arena the shouting was the same. Everyone was cheering for James Potter and his six other miracle workers.

"No stress hey Alex?" Severus muttered to himself as he gripped his broom. He was sixteen and Seeker for the opposing team, Slytherin. It was mid-season and Slytherin was defending it's first place holding.

Across the field the Gryffindor Seeker, Jude Remington smiled at him. Severus liked Jude, he was one of the few decent people to come out of Gryffindor in a long time. He had a sense of fair play and Severus respected that. Not to mention his sister, who played for the Gryffindor team as a Chaser was, in Snape's opinion, the prettiest girl in school.

He looked over at his team Captain, Torin Santiago looked murderous but then again nobody put it pass Santiago to commit bloody murder if it meant winning. Like most Slytherins, he believed winning was everything. Sometimes Severus wished he could believe that. He glanced at the score, it was tied 160 each. If there was ever a time for him to catch the Snitch it was now.

And as if it was an answer to his prayers, he caught sight of the Snitch. He smiled despite his weariness and took off after it, vaguely aware of Jude following close behind. Down and down he plunged...this would be his moment....

"Sinistra is down! She isn't moving."

Snape's attention was pulled away from the memory as Lee Jordan's voice blazed in his ear. Draco Malfoy had sent another Bludger hurtling straight towards Astra and it had hit its mark. He felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. Lee was right, she wasn't moving. "Come on Astra..." he muttered to himself. "Come on...not you too. Not this time....please Astra."

Dumbledore looked up and motioned to him to come down. Again he felt a shiver but he knew he had to obey. Slowly, carefully he descended.

"She's nursing a broken leg, Severus." Albus informed him as he dismounted. "But she'll be alright."

Severus nodded grimly.

"Don't look so pleased, Alex." Astra teased. "This is the happiest, I've seen you in a long time."

"Buzz off, Astra." He replied in a hushed tone.

"Come now, you can do better. You're not your usual cruel self."

He kneeled down and put her head in his hands. He knew nothing about what he was feeling was registering on his face or in his eyes but somehow she had to know what she meant to him. She had too. She smiled at him gently and understood. "I know, I love you too."

He nodded again and helped her up.

"Well, we still need a Seeker." Hooch said as she suddenly appeared at his side. "What do you say Snape?"

"I certainly will not."

"Please Severus, you're the best."

"You do it, Edith."

"Seeking was never my strength."

"No."

Sinistra looked up with her doleful eyes. "Please?"

He knew he had already lost. "Fine. I need an excuse to strangle Potter anyway."

"Severus!"

"What?!"

"Behave!"

"I am behaving, if I wasn't..."

"Somehow I don't want to hear the end of that." Dumbledore mused. He smirked at Astra and helped her limp off the field.

Around them the stadium erupted in applause. Hermione was standing on her tiptoes just to see pass a couple of excuses for boys. Finally, she pushed through, just in time to see Snape remove and outer garment to drape over Sinistra. "I don't believe it...Ron!"

"I don't believe it!"

"And replacing Professor Sinistra as Seeker is..." Lee Jordan paused. "Professor Snape?!?"

Lucius Malfoy grinned evilly and sank back into his chair. "Let the games begin."

A/N part two: I know you hate me its worth it!


	6. Seekers Musings

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank Enfleurage for bring to my attention a slip in my storytelling. You're right, but the mistake was a typo. I had missed it. As of Chap. 6; the score stands 70-20 with the Teachers in the lead. Thank you for pointing this out. Also, Alexander is Severus' middle name and what he was raised to answer to. I mention it briefly in my story "When the Past Comes Back." and plan to explain it in greater detail in a later story, till then- Enjoy the Game!

There were a few times in Harry Potter's young life he knew he was going to die and for some reason they were always at Hogwarts. As he watched Snape mount his broom, he was getting the sinking feeling that this was one of those times. The animosity between them was legendary but normally Harry wouldn't have feared too much for his life, especially with Dumbledore so close. Lucius caught his eye, sneering sinisterly. Still, Harry thought, a lot could happen in a Quidditch game.

"Focus on the Game, Harry!" Roger Davies said as he flew by.

Harry nodded but decided not to take the advice. He wiped the sweat away and looked at the score board. The teachers were killing the students, and if ever they was a time for him to catch the Snitch it was now.

"No pressure Harry." He murmured to himself.

He watched as Draco Malfoy whirled in and out, slamming Bludgers at everyone. Draco had found his calling (although McGonagall looked murderous.) Lockhart had finally moved from his post near the sixth years to a higher perch near some recent alumnae. Apparently, it had finally occurred to him that his fantasies where illegal. Harry blinked the sweat away from his eyes again and nursed a few fantasies of his own. Like a long drink of water or pumpkin juice or tea...Cho could serve it to him in a nice bikini...

He noticed Snape staring at him curiously and he stopped smiling. He recalled his conversation with Dumbledore last year and wondered how much could he trust Snape. There was something not right about him. He appeared to hate the students yet he still taught, and he appeared to have no love for Muggles or Muggle born wizards, yet Dumbledore trusted him beyond words.

"If you are ready...if you are prepared." Dumbledore had spoken those words to him in a tone that had suggested trust and affection.

Harry asked himself the same question that had been plaguing him all summer. Could he really trust Snape? If he had to rely on his gut instinct the answer was a resounding no. Still, Dumbledore trusted him, didn't he? There was still the issue of Snape never getting the position of Defense teacher, maybe Dumbledore was just pretending to trust Snape. Harry was getting a headache, there were too many What ifs.

The crowd cheered as the students scored. Harry grimaced, it still wasn't enough to secure a win. Not to mention Vector suddenly grabbed the Quaffle again and was speeding towards the goal. 

Harry thought back to his past matches. He still remembered the thrill of the first time he caught the Snitch. It hadn't been a glorious victory but it had been a victory and he smiled to think how much it had meant to him. He tried to shake away the truth of in a few months time from that game, he faced his parent's killer. Or, that the happiness he gained from these simple games were only pinpricks of mirth in his long, drawn out struggle. He gritted his teeth, feeling the hatred well in his throat and tried in vain to stop it. He hated Voldemort more then he loved anything in his life and sometimes it scared him to admit that. What would happen to him if he let that hatred win? That was another What if, he didn't like the answer too. He swallowed hard and tried to forget, this game was all that mattered for the moment.

Severus had to admit he admired Harry. The boy, as pathetic and annoying as he was, deserved a lot more then his lot in life. The boy noticed he was staring at him and suddenly looked away, nervous to have the man that so openly despised you play against you. He smiled. He had hated when he played James Potter when they had been young and he thanked God Sirius was too stupid to play. He smirked.

"Oh right, we're suppose to be friends now." He reminded himself. "I'd rather kiss a Troll. They'd probably smell better then that flea bitten dog anyway." His mind wandered to the crowds below him, he picked out Lucius sitting next to his wife. "Inbred swine, the whole lot of them. Then again, so are you Severus." He smiled at sat up slightly. "Or as it more apt to include Alexander Rinaldi Snape."

Something caught his eye from the stands. He ignored the game (which was becoming a trait with the Seekers) and lowered himself just slightly. It was a hooded figure. The person removed their hood and smiled. Snape felt a rush of joy. It was Kaiya Alchemy, the girl he had taken under his wing; gentle and looking up at him in pride. He smiled at her and nodded softly before feeling a familiar pang from the past. He pulled up on his broom and rose. Some times he liked to forget the world and pretend he lived a normal life. These wants were always magnified when Alchemy was around. He shook his head. Thing would never be 'normal' not for people like him. It was foolish to dream like that; he'd be driven insane from the What ifs.

Just then, a flash of gold flew past followed by a wind he assumed to be Harry Potter.

"Blast it all!" He hissed and took off in pursuit.


	7. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Game circa 1970...

"Look at the flying by the Slytherin Seeker! Severus is fast approaching the Snitch, Jude better hurry if he stands a chance!" Remus Lupin yelled into the comm as the whole school watched Remington and Snape speed after some invisible goal. "He has made a quick reputation of being the Miracle Maker this year with his fancy broom work. It appears that now, he's about to secure Slytherin's title as top team this year."

McGonagall glared at Lupin as soon as he finished the sentence but the boy merely shrugged. "It's the truth Professor."

"And perhaps its time the mighty Gryffindors accepted that." Julia Wyvern, head of Slytherin house mused. "Eh, Minerva?"

"Quiet you." McGonagall mumbled, glaring at the Potions Mistress.

Wyvern who served as Deputy Headmaster grinned and leaned over. "The heir of Akel Dama seems to have finally learned teamwork eh?"

Dumbledore leaned forward to watch the chase more closely. "Let us hope so."

He could clearly see the determination that was well written on the young Snape's pale face. He smiled ruefully. He was glad the boy seemed to be enjoying himself. There was very little the boy did for himself.

Severus was born into a legacy. He was the son of slain Aurors, the latest of a long line of a influential family and one of the richest. He was a kind of bred strength and intelligence. When he entered the school, he was already famous because of his family name. The Heir of Akel Dama was his nickname. He was to be the latest in a crown of jewels for the Snape name.

His father had been a charismatic hero and his mother, a breathtaking beauty. Severus had inherited neither the charisma or looks of his parents. He was highly intelligent, of course and far above many students his age. But he was also a silent boy, and not much for games or amusement. When he spent time with others he tended to hang around the wrong crowd and Dumbledore feared his companions. Severus had two handicaps against him; he was chose friends he thought his social status approved of and he had a legacy to fulfill Dumbledore doubted any boy could.

"He's going for it! He's going for it!" Jude was saying as he fly to Severus' side. "Come on, Severus. You're not going to make me look bad are you? I'm Prefect and a Remington- have mercy little Miracle Maker."

Severus slammed against Jude's broom. "Less talk, more speed."

"Right away."

With a sly grin, Jude got his broom to burst ahead of Snape. Jude began to prop himself to crouching on the handle, trying desperately to stay balanced and get the Snitch at the same time. The Snitch was just a hair away from the Gryffindor's fingers.

"Damn them all." Snape hissed knowing he'd never get pass Remington. Jude had a faster broom and a longer reach.

Suddenly Snape felt something ricochet off his back. Thrown off-guard, he struggle to steady himself. He was able to regain control just in time to see Jude peel off from pursuit of the Snitch and zoom off the other way.

"Gryffindor Chaser Remington is down! She's down! Slytherin Beater Peter Pettigrew sent her colliding with the Seekers before she crashed."

It was Lupin's voice, tense and frightened but forced to continue to announce the game as it happened.

"The Chaser doesn't seem to be moving."

Snape was only vaguely aware of these words. He was far to busy, focusing on the little gold ball that was moments from his grasp. Throwing his weight into a well planned-out move, Severus was able to get the added momentum he needed to reach the Snitch.

He never felt happier then the instance, he felt his hand close around the small, craved golden orb. He wished his father was there to see him.

"The Miracle Maker catches the Snitch for a hundred and sixty points. Slytherin wins!"

Severus saw his team mates surround him, dismounting and lifting him unto their shoulders. Santiago was beaming at him.

"You'd make your name proud, Snape!" He shouted over the cheers.

Silas Malfoy and his brother Lucius rushed unto the field with the rest of the House. The girls all cluttered about him, trying to catch him smile or make him blush.

Lucius produced a camera from his cloak. "Get together,"

The crowd let Severus down and parted to let him pose for a picture. He took two with his team before he was hustled away by Wilkes and Rosier. Avery smiled at him proudly as the circle of friends posed proudly.

Severus was still clutching the Snitch when the camera flashed.

"Our proudest moment yet," Avery said proudly. "The Hogwarts Illuminatti forever!"

"Here! Here!" Santiago shouted. "What do you say Severus."

But Severus's attention on a pool of red blood in the middle of the field. The Gryffindor team was huddle about the nurse as someone was being carried away.

"What happened?"

"Ah, that girl Chastity Remington isn't breathing." Lucius said casually. "She looks like she took a nasty blow from Peter. Hey Severus, where are you going?"

It seemed an eternity before all the chaos in the hospital wing calmed down. Severus had been there waiting in the hallway for hours, leaving only when Madam Wyvern sent him to her classroom to fetch various ingredients for healing potions. He had made several trips, each time recounting the recipes and knowing the teachers were getting more and more desperate. The Potions she was asking for did more harm then good and he could hear the incantations teacher's voices were making to keep Chastity alive. It was pass midnight when Dumbledore finally emerged, tired and worn out.

"Professor?" He jolted to stand at attention. "Is she?"

"She's alive, Severus but it was difficult. When she collided with you, it caused her to hit the ground head first."

"But she's ok, right?"

"She's blind, Severus. Only time will tell how serious it is or how long she'll...impaired."

Severus felt the world had suddenly gone black. He turned and began to retreat into the shadows.

"Go talk to her, Severus." Dumbledore said in a stern tone. When the boy turned around, his gazed soften. "That is why you came...go."

Gingerly he crept into the room were the rows of bed traveled from one end to the other. Chastity was sitting up, fingering what appearing to be a flute in the twilight. She turned her head when she heard his footsteps. "Who is it?"

For a second, he wanted to run. He shouldn't be there.

"Jude?"

"No."

Chastity leaned forward. "Severus?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was just an accident." She set aside the flute and motioned to him. "Come here, sit besides me."

He obeyed, taking the seat right next to her pillow. He was surprised when she reached forward and took his hand into hers.

"So, I'll know where you are." She explained. She turned his hand over in hers and began to trace the lines of his palm. "Soft hands, gentle...not at all what I'd expect from a Slytherin."

"Not all of us skin little cats alive you know." He defended. "Nor do we spend insane amount of times getting Gryffindors in trouble."

Something remarkable happened then. Chastity Remington threw her head back and erupted into pearls of laughter that filled the silent room. She held tight around his hand as she filled the room with warmth.

"You're right." She said. "You don't. But you do continue to surprise me, Slytherin."

"Why?"

"Because until today, I never thought you deserved to be in Slytherin- Ravenclaw perhaps, or I even thought you would have made a fair Gryffindor but today you proved me wrong." She was caressing his hand. "Today you showed me you were willing to go after whatever you wanted, no matter who got hurt."

Snape excused himself shortly after she confided that in him. As he walked down the corridors of an empty he felt a rush of disgust. He had been fool hearty and narrow-minded. She was right. He had gone after what he wanted and paid no attention to the costs. He swore he'd never do that again.

And in his next breath, he'd swore he'd never play Quidditch for his House again.


	8. Quiet Dignity and Well Earned Respect

The Golden Snitch seemed aware of having both Seekers on its tail because it zoomed in and out of the game. Snape and Potter were side by side now but neither bothered to pay attention to the other. They and everyone else had their eyes trained on the Snitch. They were traveling downward and downward, the ground growing more and more nearer.

Snape was determined to capture the Snitch. He glanced at Harry Potter and knew the boy had the same thirst.

Then something occurred to him that he had never seen before. He noticed how very much this boy reminded him of a child he had despised.

Harry reminded Snape of himself.

As a child, he had been slight, almost frail looking and already known to be something extraordinary. He was never allowed to be anything but his parents' son. He was pushed to do things no child should have ever dealt with. It had made him lonely, bitter and stern.

And Harry would also be forever the son of the Potters, Voldemort's last victims. He was expected by everyone, from Dumbledore to Hagrid to be that last hope against Voldemort. He was only a child and yet he was expected to take on a evil the likes of which had never been seen before.

And the Boy-Who-Lived had never faltered.

The Heir of Akel Dama smiled. "How ironic..."

The two Seekers collided as they hit the ground together. The crowd ahhed and jumped to the feet to see which one had gotten the Snitch in time.

Snape was on all fours. He had fallen that way off his broom to brace himself. Harry was on his stomach, breathing hard to regain his focus. The boy's glasses were strewed and his arms were stretched out in front of him, almost as if he was surrendering.

Snape's hand was brushing against Potter's. Snape tilted his head and met Potter's eyes. He smirked slightly at the boy before placing his hand over the boy's and slipping the Snitch into Potter's hand.

Harry felt the golden orb being transferred and began his jaw dropped.

"Oh do shut your mouth Mr. Potter." Snape said as he stood to rise. "You look like a dying fish." With that said the Potions Master rose to his full height and sighed to compose himself. He clutched his injured arm and pretended to be in pain.

The dying fish however took a little longer to raise and when he did he stared at the Snitch in his hand for sometime before raising it up for all to see.

"Students win! Students win! Harry Potter has caught the Snitch!" Lee Jordan announced amid the cheering crowds. "A Gryffindor has beaten the Slytherin Miracle Maker!! Students win!"

Both neither Seeker was hearing a word that Jordan was saying.

Snape had walked off the field and into the arms of Kaiya Alchemy, his daughter. Her proud smile and warm embrace was all he wanted in the world. He leaned down and kissed his cheek, gently calling her his child.

She responded by holding him tighter.

Then reality return. Snape felt his left forearm begin to burn. He closed his eyes and sighed. It was true, he would forever be apart from the life that played out around him. This world was not one he belonged too. The life he was pledge to was calling to him.

He looked up and met Albus Dumbledore's eyes. He knew his face said everything. Slowly he pulled away from Alchemy and walked towards the Forbidden Forest, falling into step behind Lucius Malfoy who had also quietly slipped away.

Just like that, the Truce was off and the war had begun again. 

"Come on, Harry. Party at Hogsmeade." Roger Davies told his Seeker as the boy was lifted above his head by enthusiastic kids.

"Boy, Harry." Ron called, "Did you ever show that greasy haired bat!"

But Harry ignored them. He was too busy watching Snape walking behind Lucius in quiet dignity. The Potions Master never looked back and Harry continue to watch until his teacher's outline disappeared behind the trees.

"What's up? Snape threaten to turn you into a toad?" Ron joked.

"Bugger off, Ron." Harry rebuked, his eyes glued to the trees. "He's not that bad."


End file.
